Se mía otra vez
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Lo que se hace una vez no esta mal otra vez. One-shot Lime.


-No… puedo dormir…Oz…-Se quejo una joven castaña que iba entrando a un pequeño salon donde estaba el joven mencionado sentado sobre un sofá tan solo mirando el fuego proveniente de la chimenea, era ya epoca de navidad y buscaba refugiarse en el calor del fuego.

-¿Porqué?-Le pregunto el rubio mirándola un poco preocupado.

-Hace mucho frío… y me siento sola-Contesto algo cortante, parecía querer romper a llorar pero se trataba de contener. Él hizo una leve mueca y extendió su mano en seña de que quería que se acercara, ahora con molestia, ella se acerco, aunque fuera amable no le gustaba tener que obedecer a su "Sirviente"; Cuando se acerco lo suficiente Oz la sujeto de su mano y la halo hacia el dándole un abrazo, en el cual Alice se vio obligada a sentarse a lado del muchacho, se sonrojó un poco pero no correspondió, solo respiró hondo tratando de calmar su recién acelerado corazón, estaba bastante cerca del muchacho, sentía su aroma y su calidez que la hacían sentir extraña todo el tiempo.

Hace tan pocos días, cuando habían salido a tomar unos días libres, ambos habían tenido algo que… Podría haberlos cambiado pero parecían casi los mismos, solo que ahora Alice le pertenecía completamente a él y ella a él, pero había algo, ambos se deseaban más de lo normal.

Alice usaba su ropa de dormir, era como un vestido blanco muy suave, un camisón, Oz se preguntaba si ella no sentía frío con tan solo eso cubriendo su cuerpo. Él abrazó aún más, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por las piernas de la muchacha, acariciándola, ella cerró los ojos sonrojada, a lo que aprovecho para ir acercándose a sus labios, ya casi no existía distancia entre ellos.

-Tengo mucho frío…-Susurró Alice, provocando que Oz se alejara rápidamente algo sonrojado y desanimado al mismo tiempo, se levanto del mueble con la chica n brazos y luego la dejo sentada en otro sofá un poco mas grande, que a diferencia del de donde se encontraba Oz, este estaba enfrente de la chimenea; La dejo sentada en el sofá con sus pies sobre el y pronto fue a buscar unas cobijas.

Ella se quedo unos momentos sola y tan solo miraba como el fuego que provenía de la chimenea podía iluminar completamente la habitación, sus pensamientos comenzaban a volar y un sonrojo leve invadía sus mejillas hasta que escucho como volvía a cerrarse la puerta de la habitación ,esta reacciono, Oz había regresado con las cobijas y arropo a la joven para luego sentarse a su lado, pegando un suspiro aun desanimado. Alice lo miro un poco y luego extendió un poco la cobija junto con sus brazos y se abalanzo sobre Oz abrazándolo y dandole una mordida en su mejilla.

-¡Alice! ¿Que haces?-Preguntó algo sonrojado.

-No te pongas triste Oz-Le dijo inocente con un hilo de voz y el solo la tomo de su cintura y la fue halando hacia el hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas y la abrazo mas, posó su mano en la nuca de ella para arroparla contra su pecho.

A Alice le confundía un poco que el se comportara así, de repente parecía desanimado y luego le trataba muy dulce, le hacia enojar un poco; Oz después retiro un poco a Alice de él y la tomo por el mentón mirándola a los ojos algo serio, pero luego le dio una dulce sonrisa muy de él, haciéndola sonrojar un poco y por fin pudo juntar suavemente sus labios con los de ella, el beso no duro mucho lo cual a ninguno de los dos pareció gustarles, volvió a acercarse a los labios ahora algo entreabiertos de Alice y la beso con suma ternura en la boca, lamiendo lentamente su lengua mientras comenzaba a pasar una de sus manos por la pierna de Alice acariciándola, temiéndola bajo su camisón y comenzarla a pasarla entre sus piernas así abriéndola un poco, se ponía muy descarado el joven rubio.

Alice se sonrojo mas e intento separarse un poco de Oz pero este se lo impedía, apenas y pudo dejar de besarle.

-Oz…-Ya no pudo terminar porque unos profundos suspiros comenzaron a brotar de sus labios cuando la mano del joven llego hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha, acariciándola con dos de sus dedos y pronto bajo la ropa interior de ella sacando solo una de sus piernas para no dejarle olvidada luego.

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía-Le susurro Oz al oído con una sonrisita mientras comenzaba a introducir dos de sus dedos al interior de Alice, haciéndola gemir mas.

-Tú… eres mío-Le reto la castaña intentando parar de gemir pero cada vez que se enojaba un poco, Oz introducía mas a fondo sus dedos hasta hacerle casi gritar, los movía despacio.

-Alice, nos escucharan-Le dijo Oz muy sonrojado y con su otra mano comenzó a desprender los cuatro botones de su camisón y jalo una de las mangas bajándole dejando descubierto uno de sus pechos y lo acarició suavemente.

Ella comenzaba a abrirse mas de piernas, miraba a Oz con mucho sonrojo y lo sujetaba de su camisa, apretándola con fuerza, un poco de la saliva de ella comenzaba a deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios mientras gemía y suspiraba.

-Oz… Te amo-Gimió casi a grito diciendo lo ultimo para luego solo jadear mientras que Oz la miraba con mucho sonrojo y sentía como el liquido de ella se deslizaba por sus dedos.

-También te amo Alice-Tartamudeo Oz mirándola, pronto saco sus dedos provocándose otro leve gemido y comenzó a acomodarle sus ropas, hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso e irritante que le encontraran de esa manera con Alice sentada en sus piernas, con las piernas abiertas y su ropa interior colgando de uno de sus tobillos y un pecho al descubierto. No dejaría que nadie nunca la viera de esa manera, solo el podía hacerlo.

Se levanto del sofá con ella cargada en los brazos como a una infante, aun estaba algo jadeante y muy sonrojada, pronto salió del salón y la llevo hasta su habitación donde jalo las cobijas y la acostó a ella en medio de su cama para luego arroparla.

-Buenas noches, Alice-Le dijo Oz dándole un beso en la frente para luego retirarse pero Alice le sujeto por su muñeca.

-Quédate conmigo…-Dijo inocente y amable, eso hizo estremecer el corazón de Oz, haciendo que se sonrojara, le sonrió, entonces Alice se movió un poco haciéndole mas espacio a Oz y este se acostó junto a ella abrazándola.


End file.
